Talk:Super Saiyan Rage
Name This name is not official 22:27, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Name 2 Should we rename this Super Saiyan Yellow, its a conjectural title. I say this because Trunks has been able to maintain this transformative state. --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 19:12, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : Considering the ''regular Super Saiyan is yellow, changing it to "Super Saiyan Yellow" just does not flow right. Pretty sure there has to be another name because we already have "Super Saiyan Yellow".—Mina Țepeș 20:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) We have a name now Official name according to DBHeroes It´s 超サイヤ人怒り (Sūpā Saiya-jin Ikari), which could be translated as Super Saiyan rage/anger/fury. Which one do we pick?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'Lulcy']] 16:36, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :I've jus noticed that. "Super Saiyan Rage" both sounds like a made-up name by fanbase and coincides with the game-only name of Super Saiyan 2, but I believe we'll go with this. No big deal. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:44, December 27, 2016 (UTC) http://www.carddass.com/dbh/sdbh/images/cardlist/icon/unt_trf_saiya-anger.gif It is officially translated to Anger, not Rage. It is shown here. So the form is Super Saiyan Anger and not Super Saiyan Rage FlatZone (talk) 09:14, July 18, 2018 (UTC) : OK, by all the gods, that is barely legible. It LOOKS like "怒り" Ikari, which can mean anger, rage, hatred, etc. There's a lot of possible translations for that word, and believe me, "Rage" rolls off the tongue easier than "Anger". If you have some official English used by the Japanese, I'll consider changing it. But looking at just this, I can't see a reason to change it. Granted, like I said, it's barely legible.—Mina Țepeș 16:46, July 18, 2018 (UTC) It's in the url name. They put the names of the forms in the url, for example the other forms are Saiya, Saiya 2, Saiya 3, Saiya 4 etc and this one is called Saiya Anger. Short for Super Saiyan Anger FlatZone (talk) 23:13, July 18, 2018 (UTC) **Now that, that's convincing. I'll do the change shortly.—Mina Țepeș 23:42, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Another interesting thing is that now Goten: Xeno has the Potential Unleashed form, the card says it and so does his character url, I compared to Gohans to make sure and it was def the same form. FlatZone (talk) 01:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) : That'd just put him under the non-canon users.—Mina Țepeș 04:07, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Name from Bluray Book Lin as well as myself have noted this transformation is likely called "Super Trunks". I know it sounds genetic but compared to Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword Type Ki Blade, i'm really not complaining.-- 02:42, May 4, 2017 (UTC) : If that name is from the Bluray book, then it would supercede the video game name. 'Super Trunks' it is. Not fond ''of it, but we can't argue the point.—Mina Țepeș 02:44, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :It looks like in the same manner to "Super Vegeta" (in SSJ 2nd Grade) or "Super Vegetto" (in SSJ) while referring the state to a certain one.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:43, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Hmmm...LIN might be spot on on this. I don't think Second Grade was ever named outside a databook (i.e. C-Canon), but in the manga (T-Canon), it was only ever referred to with Vegeta's usage calling it "Super Vegeta". We might be in a similar conundrum. Following another train of thought, this bluray booklet also refers to Vegetto as "Vegetto Blue" in SSJB, right? So this could be a similar issue; Vegetto Blue; Super Trunks? Y'know?—Mina Țepeș 07:00, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, there's no conundrum at all. I figured it out. LIN is correct. Trunks is called Super Trunks in that form, but the form will still be "Super Saiyan Rage" by us. It's a similar case to Potential Release. We use the name of the game, but in the databooks, Gohan is referred to as the "Strongest Warrior" in that power-up, but that's not what we ''named the power-up because the name refers to one individual and not the form. It's the same here, circling back around to my Vegetto Blue point earlier.—Mina Țepeș 15:40, May 4, 2017 (UTC)